Death of a Savior
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Inspired by Cara2012. Vegeta remembers the time he was given to Frieza but he had one last moment of freedom thanks to a friend.


Death of a Savior

**Wow! Thank you for your really long review Cara2012 if I didn't already thank you for your input. I hope you guys like the idea that came off her review. So please enjoy someone's disclaimer. **

**Videl: Neko Hoshi doesn't own the Dragon Ball series, Akira Toriyama does. Enjoy!**

Line Break

His ebony eyes stared at the endless night sky, almost like he was trying to keep his mind off things. Bulma long ago went to bed but he couldn't get to sleep for some reason. It was odd; he would always fall asleep right next to her. Taking his gaze off sable sky, he felt his muscles contract as if they were ready for battle.

Taking the gloves off that he wore, he took his shirt off, his back suddenly aching. It wasn't his from his aging body but from the multiple scars that he received from his tormenters thoughts. Closing his eyes, he couldn't remember that time really well. All he could was his father and another person trying to save him from that cold man's threats.

If it wasn't for them then maybe he couldn't be alive today.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep his anger down so he wouldn't wake their infant son. He didn't want that woman screaming at him again when his temper was already short. Shaking his fist, he let it land down onto the railing.

"Kuso. Kuso Oto-san!" He whispered loudly as he looked at the city that was around him. How could that man do so little for him when he probably knew what was going to become of his son? He wanted to know but his father wasn't there to give him the answers. He didn't see him in hell at all. The only person he saw was his tormenter; the same person that killed the two people that looked after him.

"Why did you give-give me to that monster?" He stuttered, closing his eyes again. He didn't want to remember but he had to. He had to keep his father and friends' memories alive. He just had to do that. Then their deaths would be in vain.

Opening and letting his gaze go to the full moon, he shook his head. "Oto-san, Shizuma. Why?"

Silence consumed him before he let his voice ring out again.

"Why did you confront that monster? Why didn't you even try to defeat him Oto-san? Answer me damn it!" He whispered, even if he was in the mood to shout. Looking at the crib that was beside their bed, he shook his head. He didn't even try to protect him. His father didn't try to protect his eldest son from that monster's wrath. He didn't even put a fight. He was the strongest of all saiyans but he was taken down in a second.

Then Shizuma, she lasted longer this his father. She let her last breath out while she was fighting him. She was willing to protect her friends . . . her royalty.

"_Oto-san!" His voice echoed through the hall as he watched from behind the throne that his father usually sat at. Fear was in his heart when it normally never showed. Looking down at his hands, they were shaking as if they had a mind of their own. _

"_Stay back there Vegeta until I tell you to come out!" His father yelled with a grunt as he tried to land a hit on the man that threatened his family and kingdom. He didn't care if the man said he ruled over them. He had to protect his race._

"_You weak little monkey." That voice that brought fear to many caused Vegeta's heart to freeze. He felt his fear tighten around his body from that one voice. "I told you, you can't beat me."_

_With one punch that seemed to go by in a second, his father laid on the floor. He didn't care what his father said anymore._

"_Oto-san!" He called before he fell to his knees. Shaking his father's lifeless body, he saw no movement come from the larger body of his father and king of all Saiyans._

"_Another weak little monkey. You would be perfect for a toy." The voice said, its owner taking hold of the prince's leg with his tail._

_Hanging upside down, he stared into the face that could bring fear to anyone it seemed like. The beady eyes with pink and white skin. The ebony horns that came from the head. Armor covered his body besides the tail that held the royal son in the air. _

"_You're a little bit stronger then your monkey of a father. But not really." Frieza spoke, a little grimace on his face._

"_Let him go now!" A woman's voice – a commanding tone in it – echoed through the hall, catching their attention._

"_Shizuma, don't do this." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't want anything to happen to her. _

_Shaking her head, she ran forward, passing the three that caused the death of her king, she looked at his lifeless body. Turning, her sable hair falling onto her back, she glared at them._

"_How could you do this to him? To my king and to my prince?" She asked, walking forward to them. With a snap of her hand, Frieza's tail unwound from her prince's leg, dropping him. "Are you all right my prince?"_

"_Shizu-Shizuma, don't do this. Please don't do this. Don't avenge Oto-san, I'll do it when I get older. Please!" He begged. It wasn't something his father would allow but he didn't want her to die. She was there for him since day one, she helped his mother take care of him. She was there to give him knowledge that his father didn't know._

"_I have to. It's my obligation that made for your father and mother when you were born. I would do the same for your brother but he was shipped away. He's safe so I have to worry about you my prince." She explained, turning her attention to the man that killed her king. Getting up, she didn't care if she was running into death, she had to protect him. _

"_Another monkey willing to play. Good." Frieza said, a sneer coming across his face._

_Pulling back a punch, she tried to land it onto the man that was threatening her friend. None landed on the man but she tried her hardest to get a hold of the man. Smiling, she saw the only weakness he had to offer, his tail. Stepping onto it, she enjoyed the scream that she got from the man._

"_Damn you bitch." He cursed, bringing his arm across her face._

_Falling the ground, she looked at the prince that she cared about. "Forgive me my prince. We tried to protect you, so don't hold any nefarious feelings towards us. Especially your father, he tried his best." _

_Getting up, she winced. She had to protect him._

"_I'm done with you." Frieza said before taking a handful of his ki and throwing it at her._

_That was the last time he had freedom. For twenty-five years, he felt helpless against the torture that, that monster put him through. He felt like there was no escape from it all, until he was sent to Earth. Then Kakarot defeated the man that caused his father's death._

Looking back at the sky, he smirked. Maybe if it wasn't for their tries then he wouldn't have had Kakarot come and kill that monster.

"Oto-san, Shizuma, thank you." He whispered before taking his body to bed.

**I hope you guys like this because it's the best of my ability. I don't really do good in fighting scenes so forgive me. I hope you review to this. **


End file.
